the Loveliness
by Thought Control
Summary: My Submissions for Ladybug week of 2019! hope you all enjoy!R&R plz thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

A Night to Remember

Ruby looked into the mirror, Going over the red dress that Yang and Weiss had picked out for her, It looked a bit like the dress she wore at the ball back at Beacon. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, after all this the first date she has ever been on and not only that but it was going to be with the girl of her dreams!

Blake Belladonna.

"You ready Rubes?" asked Yang from outside her door.

"Yeah, I-I'm good!" Ruby replied nervously

"well get out here, she's waiting for you downstairs!" after hearing that Ruby look into the mirror once more and steeled herself. As she left her room and descended the stairs she something that catches her breath: Blake Belladonna in a suit. "Wow," Ruby thought to herself as she looked at her date.

Blake had the same thought as watch Ruby walked down the stairs. "You look great," Blake said though a genuine smile causing the younger to blush. "So do you," Ruby said. The couple then stared at each other a bit trying to convince themselves that this wasn't a wonderful dream only to be snapped back to reality by Weiss. "What are you two doing are going or what?" Weiss said as she tried to hide a chuckle. "Oh right yeah yeah" Blake responded with a blush "so ready," she asked her red themed date who responded with a "yep". Then two were stopped by Ruby's and Yang's father who wanted to commemorate the event in his daughter's life.

"I Promised to bring back on time" Blake yelled as the couple walked out the door.

The first thing the couple did was eat dinner a local restaurant which Ruby had suggested saying they had the best Salmon dinner! Ruby had a simple pasta while Blake had, of course, the Halibut. Blake practically drooled. After enjoying their dinner they went on their next destination: the Patch Fair.

the Patch Fair was an annual event that took place at night with Rides, games and of course dancing. The Couple made their way the fairgrounds which had Blake in wonderment. Ruby looked up at her date and asked: "come on what do you want to do first?" Blake looked at the dance hall and then turned to Ruby "wanna dance?" Ruby Gulped "I-I'm not much of a dancer ". "Don't worry, just follow my lead" Blake reassured. Blake then took Ruby by the hand lead her into the hall, in time for a romantic slow dance. Blake held Ruby close as they swayed back forth along with the other couples, she could get lost in those silver eyes of hers. after the dance, Ruby asked her date "hmm how some games?" Blake with a smile nodded. They first the shooting gallery and with the two being expert markswomen they won first prizes which they exchange with each other. the next one was goldfish scooping which Ruby nearly had to tear Blake away from after she lost seven times.

As the was almost nearing its close with the main event being a fireworks show. Ruby had planned on the fireworks show and the Ferris wheel but felt they didn't have for both. "hey Blake um do you want to watch the fireworks or ride the Ferris wheel? I don't think we have time for both." Blake smiled and came with a solution. The two girls entered the ride sitting side by side. as the ride began Blake couldn't help look at her girlfriend as she laughed wondering why she didn't think of watching the fireworks from the Ferris wheel in the first place. Soon the fireworks were set off, exploding in the night sky. The couples cart stopped at the top which gave them the perfect view of the fireworks which cascaded them with beautiful colors. Blake turned to Ruby and placed her hand on top of hers. as she did she thought to herself "This is the girl who saved me, who inspired me to be a better person... who I fell in love with. Ruby turned, looked her Blakes hand then towards Blake with a blush and a smile, thinking to herself "I'm with the girl of my dreams, who always fights for what's good, cares for her friends and family, the girl I fell in love with. The Two into each other's eyes and leaned closer to each and with a whisper, only the can hear said "I love Ruby" "I love too Blake". The then shared a kiss, with fireworks still setting off in the background.

It was a perfect night, one they will always remember.

omake:

As Blake and Ruby walked together down the path to the Rose-Xiao Long household laughing and recalling the night, Taiyang Burst through the front door. "THERE YOU ARE! STEP AWAY FROM MY FLOWER!". The two girls screamed, Ruby then in frustration yelled back "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" while Blake started to stutter trying to assure Ruby's father nothing "funny" was going on. "Come on guys," Taiyang said as he walked up towards a small flower beside of them." step away from my flower I don't want you to crush it" Blake and Ruby looked at the flower then towards Ruby's father. Ruby was the first to speak "you got that from a cartoon didn't you?" Taiyang answered "I got it from a cartoon"00


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, there were four heroes!

The brave dragoon with her crimson scythe

The majestic summoner with her platinum sword and wand

the mysterious ninja with her obsidian katana and sickle

and the powerful brawler with her golden bracers

the four went on fantastic adventures, facing incredible dangers, and saving the day!

While the adventurers were highly regarded and loved by many, there was one who despised them

The evil Grim Witch

She despised them and viewed them as her advisory, foiling her schemes for world domination. One day the evil Grim Witch said no more and sent her servants to capture their leader.

She succeeded.

She Had capture their leader and locked her in her highest tower, in hopes of swaying the dragoon to her side. The heroes felt dejected and at a loss, without there leader what will they do?

But the Ninja took a stand, Something needed to be done to save their leader. The ninja didn't just look up to the dragoon, no her feelings for her were more than that. She rallied up her friends. She even received assistance from fellow heroes: the paladin, The barbarian, and the monk! together they traveled and stormed the Grim Witches castle!

The heroes battled the Grim Witches forces such as her assassins, her alchymist, and her ogre until finally, they faced the Grim Witch herself who held the dragoon in her clutches. The Grim Witch ordered the dragoon to destroy her friends but the dragoon resisted with all her might. Then the ninja stepped forward and revealed her true feelings to the dragoon, reminding her how precious life was! With that the dragoon broke the Grim Witches Spell, reunited with her friends and vanquished the Grim Witch.

Once the battle was over alll of the heroes went home. Except for the dragoon and the ninja. The dragoon accepted the ninja's feelings as she felt the same. So the two rode off into the rising sun together in the search for an adventure, just for the two of them

the end

Ruby looked down at her daughter who was now fast asleep holding a cat plushie. Ruby smiled, tuck her in, gave a kiss on her forward and whispered "sweet dreams". She looked up at the door way smiled at her wife who was watching who took in the wholesome. Ruby turned off the light and left the room closing the behind her. She then linked arms with her wife and asked her when she arrived. "around the part where I took a stand and rallied the troops" Blake chuckled as the married couple head back to their own room. Ruby looked back and wonder "do you think Briar would pick up where we left off?". Blake look back as well and smiled "well that's for her to decided and if she does I know a certain dragoon willing to forge her the best equipment!" Ruby laughed "Our daughter will be the greatest huntress Remnant has ever seen!". the two laughed and hoped for the best and brightest future for their daughter as got ready for bed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

From afar

Blake expected no mail... at all. She wasn't in touch with anyone as she had ties with both the White Fang and her family. Yes, she expected now letters, for now, mail day. Now you can imagine her surprise when Yang called did a mail call and handed her a letter. Her teammates always received letters from their families and occasionally the junk mail for Pizza restaurants with coupons.

Speaking of coupons, "Wow, buy four large pizzas and get the fifth free!" she heard her team leader say followed by Weiss who tried to discourage the younger girl saying that there was no way the four of them could eat all that pizza which Yang took as a challenge. The quiet Faunus teen smiled at the three antics and then turn to her attention to the mysterious letter. Anxiety began to take her as a dark thought ran through her mind.

_"what if its Adam? How D-Did he find me? How?"_

Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts (thankfully) by her crimson leader who had an inquisitive smile on her face. "Are you gonna read your letter?" Ruby asked. Blake looked at her and the letter. She Composed herself and looked back at Ruby.

"uh, sure" Blake tried to hide her fear as she opened the letter and read it.

She gasped as a wave of relief came over her.

"What is it?" Ruby's inquiry growing deeper.

Blake looked up with a blush, "uh nothing just something silly, probably from Sun or Nora hahaha. "Oooookay" was all Ruby said as she was dragged away by her sister who had Weiss in her other hand shouting about a pizza challenge. Left alone, Blake returned to the letter which appeared to be a love letter.

_Dear Mysterious Beauty_

_Umm... Hi... Listen or is it read? anyway, I'm sorry about the letter it's just I'm nervous about talking about this in person. See I have seen you from afar and... oh boy that sounded creepy! Ah, this is so hard! I just admire you! you look so cool and mysterious which I already called you didn't I anyway I think you're great!_

_Sincerely _

_your secret admire_

_P.S._

_I'm not a creep!_

Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the love letter as She began to have an idea who would send her the letter.

Of course, it wouldn't be the only one, as several letters appeared over the second time she found a letter with a gift in her weapons locker, the gift a bottle of gear lubricant oil for weapons. The letter attached said:

_Dear Mysterious Kunoichi_

_Me again... um, I wanted to do something special for you and noticed there was a noise when you shift your blade into its gun mode which could be bad for the gears. So I got you some lubricant oil, the noise should be gone and not only that but shifting would be fast. Well, I hope it helps._

_Sincerely_

_Your top secret admire_

_P.S._

_I am not a creeper!_

Blake appreciated the gift as it was quite helpful (as her admirer mentioned) and wonder what would her "admire" would do next.

The third time, Blake received another letter and a gift, this time a book from her favorite series. With the pleasant surprised she read the letter

_Dear Mysterious Ninja Beauty_

_I noticed you like this series a lot so got you the recent title... which you already know because of you're reading this letter. Anyway, I'm ready to show myself to you. I build up my courage and now want to confess my feelings in person so please meet me on the roof tonight.. maybe be around 8 would cool! I'll be waiting with bouquet flowers._

_Sincerely_

_Your (no longer) secret admire_

Blake laughed, looked at her scroll, seven o'clock. Blake would confirm her suspicions on who her admirer is while she waits for eight O' clock

Eight O' Clock arrives

Blake opened the door and stepped on to the roof. She looked around and spoke "Sure is a very lovely night, don't you think... Ruby Rose"

"Aww, how do you know it was me?" Blake turned to face Ruby, holding a bouquet as she said in her letter. Blake towards and around Ruby. "Well the writer knew how my weapon would squeak and what my favorite book series was, something only someone would know if they stayed in the same space as me... that and the letters sounded a lot like you".

Ruby blushed. "...And I thought I was being sneaky... Oh, they didn't sound creepy did they?"

Blake looked at her with a stern face "not gonna lie, they kinda did"

"NOOOO!" Ruby exclaimed

"Ruby it's okay, I understand!" Blake took the flowers in one hand and placed the other on Ruby's shoulder

Ruby looked up at Blake "you do?"

Gold gently looked into silver "I do and I said I wasn't going to lie right? So I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same" Warmth filled the Scarlet girl and as the two Girls began to lean in for a kiss they were interrupted by the rowdy blonde bombshell! "THERE YOU TWO ARE! COME ON WE GOT ANOTHER COUPON FOR FIVE PIZZA! Let's GO!" and as soon as she arrived she left!

Blake and Ruby looked at each other and giggled. "Come on," Blake said as she linked an arm with Ruby. "let's get some food" and the two left the roof, arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

A Romantic getaway!

Team RWBY had separated once again... but on far more better terms!

Yang had gone to patch to visit her father.

Weiss went to Argus to visit her sister at her new villa.

As for the Ladybug pair, they headed towards Menagerie to pay a visit to the Belladonna household... as well take in the tropical sites!

Ruby looked at the small cabin that sat close to the lagoon with a large smile, "WOW THIS SO COOL! and your folks are okay with us staying here?"

Blake chuckled in response, "yes but we won't be alone, My Mom and Dad are coming alone too, they'll be here a little later"

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get ready to have some fun in the sun!" with Ruby took her Girlfriends hand dashed into the cabin!

the first thing the couple did: Fishing!

The couple sat on top of a small mound that overlooked the lagoon and cast their lures with small talk and jokes between to pass the time. Suddenly Blake's Fishing rod began to bend! The teenage Faunus took action with the teenage rose cheering her on. Blake reeled and pulled the fish out of the water and was mesmerized by the size but it was not meant to be as the fish broke free from the hook and dived back into the water as the two girls look on.

Ruby look at Blake and attempted to cheer her girlfriend up. "well guess it's the one that got away?" Blake with a determined look responded, "the hell it did"

"huh?" Ruby watched as the Faunus threw off her coat, boots, and dove into the water

"BLAKE!" yelped as she threw off her cloak, boots and followed her!

The rest of the day was spent with more swimming as well as sunbathing. The Belladonna finally arrived with several types of meat ready for grilling. Dinner was filled with laughter and wholesome stories of good times.

After dinner, the ladybug couple sat together on a bench as they looked up at the stars of the night sky. "This was an awesome day," Ruby said as she cuddled up with her girlfriend. "I'm glad you had fun," Blake said taking in the warmth of her lover as thus ended the first day of their vacation knowing that the next day will be better!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5

The Punk and The Goth

Blake wasn't one of the "popular" kids as one would but it. She was reserved, shy, quiet, and kept to herself and read books. Of course, she did have friends such as Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the flirtatious Sun (who she had no interest besides as being a friend). Unfortunately having good friends didn't keep her from being a target from bullies. No Blake was an easy target for ignorance, along with being a Faunus she was also targeted for her attire, she usually wore black: clothing, make-up, a band T-shirt that was unfamiliar with the mainstream, and love to read horror romance books. She's been called names such as "weird witch" or "bad luck cat" or sometimes worse. While she said she was used to it, it still stung.

One day her life would change for the better

At the end of the school day, Blake came out of the library carrying some books she had picked for her self when suddenly Cardin and his gang ran up behind her and slapped her books out of her arms.

"Why don't you use your magic powers to help carry those witch" Blake heard Cardin say. She looked down at the mess and then looked up to see his smug laughing face before he turned and ran off with his cronies.

Blake sighed and bent over to pick up her books. "Hey let me help you with that!" Blake turned to thank the person who was kind of enough to help her and was met with two beautiful silver eyes. The young looked younger then her but not too young, she wore a black beanie, a red flannel shirt with several buttons and patches on it, blue acid wash jeans with a torn knee, red hi-top sneakers, and a band tee that she was somewhat familiar with. Not only that but the girl was cute, especially how her scarlet tipped black hair tend to cover one eye ( which the young mysterious girl swipe away).

Blake was at a loss for words as the adorable newcomer decided to help her_. "talk to her stupid!"_ Blake screamed at herself in her head. Soon the two girls got up and as the new girl handed Blake her books back she introduced herself.

"her ya go, I saw the whole thing, the jerks, oh I'm Ruby and you are?"

Blakes mind returned and introduced herself as well. "Oh, you like Bauhaus?" Blake looked down at her tee then towards Ruby. "Oh, you know them," Blake asked. "Only by reputation and a few songs" Ruby answered with a smile on her face. Blake couldn't help but smile back. Soon the two walked together and discussed music and literature as some of Rubys shared the same taste in books.

as time went on the two became fast friends but the relationship came ahead one night when Ruby invited Blake to a show of a band that they both liked.

The two stood in the back that was in front of the mosh pit. It was standing room only, as the crowd shifted the two went from side to side to Ruby being in front of Blake. Another swift in the crowd cause Ruby to fall back a bit with Blake catching her, wrapping both arms around her waist. The duo looked at each other and blushed but stayed in that position for the rest of the show.

After the show, the two walked back to the spot where Ruby's father would pick them up. There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by the two. "Bla-Ruby-" the girls said at the same time. Ruby offered Blake to go first. Blake took a deep breath began to speak

"Ruby I had am awesome time tonight, I really did and I really like to do it again with you. See I really like you a lot Ruby... in a romantic way." Blake looked at Ruby who had look os bewilderment and it scared the teen Faunus a bit but she continued. "...and I understand if this makes you feel weird and not want to hang out with anymor-" Blake was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. The gothic Faunus girl looked into the punk-rocker girl's silver eyes which began to water.

"Blake I-I-I was feeling the same thing about you! I'm gonna be honest but I kinda saw as tonight as a bit of a date. I know it wasn't really but thinking that it could've been well made feel happy" Ruby looked up at her Faunus friend noticing that she was a bit closer to the older girl.

Blake noticed too, and as she spoke to her again "you felt the same too?" she was getting closer

the Finally words between the two was spoken by Ruby. "yeah. I. do" and as she finished speaking their lips met and the embraced each other, becoming more then friends.

When Ruby's father finally came the two had sitting on a bench side by side. The new couple entered the car and buckled up. "so how was it" Ruby's father asked. "It was an amazing show dad, right Blake?!" Ruby turned to her lover. She giggled and agreed " it was great!" Soon Ruby's father went talk about how the bands were back in his day but the two vaguely paid attention as they looked into each other's eyes, smiled and held each other's hand, lacing their fingers and enjoyed each other's warmth for the rest of the ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

Blake was not a loss. Her friends have always told her she can many things and had confidence in what she did but was something she knew she couldn't do.

Blake can't cook.

All she wanted was to do something good for her girlfriend, Ruby. She thought that baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies for her would be a good gesture, then thought that making a full course romantic meal. Now she looked at the fish, uncut vegetables, and pots and pans.

realizing she had gotten ahead of herself she remembered a time in the white fang

_Blake had finished cooking the vegetable stew but it didn't smell like a vegetable stew_. _In fact, when she started it wasn't going to be stew and yet turned into what was before her. "Uh oh, Belladonna's cooking again." she heard a fellow member say outside. "maybe we should feed the humans her cooking," other said, "Nah that's WAY too cruel". Hearing the two members joke about her cooking brought her a bit down. "If you're worried about how it taste I can check it for you?" Blake turned around and saw Ilia wide-eyed and a sympathetic smile. "Ilia you don't have to-" blake tried to tell the chameleon Faunus but the young girl interrupted her. "No its fine here I'm sure it's good-" but as soon Ilia but some spoonful of the stew in her mouth and swallowed she stopped talking, then she began to turn into multiple colors. From blue to green to orange. Then she turned plaid, then she turned purple with red spots and finally white right before passing out. _

_Blake screamed the unconscious girl's name_

Blake sighed again. "she ended up with diarrhea for a week.

Blake looked at the food on the counter but before she can give up she heard a familiar laugh. She turned to the sight of three of her friends

"Need some help there Kitten?" asked Yang.

"I think its romantic you're doing this for Ruby" commented Weiss.

"If you need a taste tester you're looking at one!" offered Nora.

Blake smilied "you guys are willing to help?"

"Of course girl, You're our friend in needed, plus it's for both you and Ruby" Yang replied with a large warm smile.

"We'll do what we can, I do know my way around a stove, thanks to my butler Klein" Weiss added.

"And I've help cook with my dad when I was little," Yang said.

"And I like to eat food!" Nora exclaimed!

Blake, filled with renewed resolve and determination in her eyes, smiling. "Alright, lets get cooking!"

With that being said the four girls raised their fists in the air with a cheer!

it did not need well

The dorm kitchen was a warzone.

Weiss had been accidentally set on fire... twice.

Yang's hands had gotten stuck in her hair after she tried to remove... whatever it was that was in her hair,

and Nora... she was rushed to the infirmary due to indigestion.

Blake left the Kitchen with what she and the three other girls could salvage, They manage to bake the cookies (at least she thinks their cookies.)

Blake was then interrupted from her thoughts when she ran into the love of her life (someone she wasn't ready to meet).

"Hey Blakey what you got there?!" Ruby cheerfully asked her lover.

Blake panicked and tried to find her mistake. "I-i-its nothing"

Ruby playfully whined, "Come, Blake, don't tease me!"

Blake tried to deter her but when she looked into Ruby's Beautiful silver eyes, she couldn't resist. "They're cookies," Blake hands over the small bag and continued. "I- well I should say we cause Weiss, Yang, and Nora tried to help but things happened and they're at the infirmary, well Nora is, Yang and Weiss are running around trying to get stuff out of their hair or put out fires-" but Blake didn't finish her story as she saw the crimson girl take a bite from one of the cookies.

"RUBY NO!" Blake tried to stop her girlfriend but was startled but her reaction.

"Wow these are good!" Ruby continued to eat the cookie, and another, and another!

Blake looked at Ruby unconvinced "You're just saying that, don't force yourself to eat those things, you'll just make yourself sick." Ruby reassured the onyx girl of the treats "No their really good" the smile on ruby's face warmed Blake up.

" You really like them?" Blake ask.

"Yep! they're awesome!" Ruby replied.

Blake giggled "I'm glad you like them. Actually I had a whole dinner planned but, well, it didn't work out..." as soon as Blake could lose her smile Ruby gently took hold of her hand. "it's okay Blake, I still got to eat your cooking and I'm sure Yang, Weiss, and Nora will be okay!" Blake couldn't help but smile, hug and kiss her girlfriend. She then looked into her eyes"I'm glad you like them!"

Ruby giggled "thanks again"

"Well I better try t clean up the kitchen," Blake said as she turned. "I'll help" offered Ruby and soon the two girls walked together, hand in hand, towards the kitchen.

After the cleanup, Ruby enjoyed the rest of her cookies, and she only had diarrhea for two days

(I'm so sorry Ruby! said, Blake)


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7

Of Bookstores and Birthdays presents

"come on Blake!" Ruby called out to her girlfriend from the front of a small building.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! called Blake as she walks briskly up to the building. When she caught up, Ruby took her hand and looked her in the eyes with the brightest smile she ever saw!

"you're gonna love this!" Ruby said with a smile and with that she open the door and the two walked in.

The store was a simple book store with a cafe, and while the store was small it did have a very large selection. Blake went wide-eyed, books from fiction to non-fiction, art books, gamebooks, history books, children's books, it would be an understatement to say Blake was impressed.

"Ruby this is... GAH AWESOME!"

Ruby looked at her girlfriend with amusement as she never really heard her usually reserved girlfriend yell out "AWESOME". "Well, what are we waiting for? let's explore!" Ruby said as she raised a fist in the air which Blake followed suit. Thus the two explored the book going down the isles picking up and looking through them finding anything interesting. Yes, all was going according to plan for Ruby and the gang were planning a surprise birthday for Blake. Ruby gave herself the task with of distracting Blake and what better way to do that then a date to a small bookstore and cafe, it was the perfect plan no DAY.

"Ruby, look at this" Blake handed Ruby a rather large book on various types of weaponry. Ruby gasp, "No way, this so cool!"

Blake chuckled "you should get it..." but her attention turn towards another book at used book stand.

Ruby noticed."hey Blake see something you like?" she asked as she watches her Faunus love walk towards the stand picked out a children's book to get a better look.

Blake turned towards her date then back towards the book. "oh, uh no just something that reminded me something that's all, hey I'm hungry let's grab a quick bite at that cafe". ruby nodded "sounds like a plan!" But as Blake began to head to the cafe Ruby called to her again "I'll meet up with you I'm gonna buy this weapon book!" Blake turned and gave her a "sure".

At the cafe, Blake sat at the table waiting for her girlfriend. "Hey, Blake did you order yet?" Ruby asked, arriving with a small bag in hand. "No, not yet, just waiting for you," Blake answered but noticed the bag didn't look too heavy. "Did you buy that weapon book?" Blake asked. Ruby looked at her bag and giggled "uh no I uh got something else eh heh heh" Blake look unconvinced but paid no mind to it so she shrugged it off and got up from her seat "well lets order something if you're ready?" Ruby Nodded and the two ordered their lunch.

That night

As the ladybug open the door of the dorm and turned one the lights Yang, Weiss and JNR yelled out "Surprise Happy Birthday Blake!" Blake covered her mouth in awe and smiled at her girlfriend than their friends, "Guys" she said and the night was filled with fun and cake.

At the end of the night and everyone had fallen asleep except one, Blake was still up reading a book but was interrupted by her girlfriend. "Hey, Blake you have sec". Blake turned her attention to Ruby and asked: "What's wrong Ruby, can't sleep?". Ruby looked away "yes and, uh, no. I just wanna give you your birthday present"

Blake gave her a confused look, "But you already did, which I do like" Blake tried to reassure her lover.

"No, your OTHER present" Ruby said with a blush.

Before Blake can panic a book was presented in front of her. she recognized it, the children's book from the store.

"I saw you looking at really hard so I thought wanted it" Ruby explained as she handed the book to Blake.

Blake was on the verge of tears

Ruby began to panicked "Blake what's wrong? Did I do something wrong" but Blake smiled at her

"Ruby this book... My mom used to read this book to me when I was l little, I always kept this book even after they left the White Fang. When I was nervous or lonely or both, this book calmed me down" Blake continued her history with the children's book, how while she was angry with her parents she still kept the book as it brought her memories of better times... and how Adam took all of her books including the children's book and burned them right in front of her calling them "Human propaganda".

Ruby also in tears put a comforting hand on Blakes's shoulder. Blake into her lovers silver eyes "thank you, Ruby, this is the best Birthday ever"

Ruby Smiled "Yeah you're welcome" with that the two shared a kiss. After the Kiss Blake began to ask Ruby "Do you mind if I send this to my Mom and maybe keep it at there place, I know my mom will love it too!" Ruby giggled "sure I think that would be a great idea!" then Blake spoke again "Also before all that can you... uh... read it to me"

Ruby was slightly bewildered but laughed and agreed.

And so the night ended with the two girls cuddle together looking at a children's books.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8

A Question

It was the perfect plan. To celebrate their fifth-anniversary dating they were gonna have night on the town in Patch but it will also set the mood for a certain question.

The Patch annual fair was in full swing, the warm night filled with laughter and cheers, the infectious excitement coming over everyone who walked on to the grounds, that included the ladybug duo.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked her date.

Ruby that a finger on her chin "mmmm how about some games? there's a shooting gallery, maybe you're interested in a little competition?" Blake smirk at the idea. "okay my little rose you're on"

The two walked up to the booth, put their Len down, pick up the corked guns, and started their competition which ended in a draw. After the game, the two girls gave their first prizes to some kids and continue their date. Another booth had caught the Faunus girl's eyes as well as her Human date.

"Oh Blake, oh no you remembered what happen last time," Ruby said with some humor in her concern.

"I-It'll be different this Ruby, promise!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, "okay okay let's go!"

Blake a small fist pump and briskly walk to the goldfish booth, and after five attempts, Blake finally caught one. the fish was soon put in a bag and given to Blake. Blake looked at her prize with one would consider hungry eyes. Ruby gave blake a curious look "you're not gonna eat that are you?" Blake gave a mock hurt expression "Of course not" she then saw a Faunus child. Blake smiled and walk over to the child and offered her the fish which the child was all too eager to accept.

the couple continued their date with dance and dinner. When the night was coming to end the Ladybug duo decided to spend it walking on the beach. Soon their attention was taken by fireworks exploding or the water.

Ruby stepped forward in amusement. "This was a wonderful night," Ruby said as she watched the multicolor display exploding in the night sky.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time" Blake replied, and with a nervous voice "there's a question I need to ask"

Ruby sensing the nervous tone in her girlfriend's voice turned around but instead of looking see had to look down as Blake was on one knee and holding a small box.

"Ruby, you gave me hope, you gave me strength, gave me a chance. You inspired me and gave me the courage to face my past. I love you and right now I don't know where I would be without you so I want to ask you this question: Will you marry me?"

Ruby, with a smile and tears forming, threw her arms around Blake and whispered her answer into her ear: "yes, of course, I love you two."

the stood up and shared a passionate kiss with the fireworks lighting the night sky with many colors behind them

meanwhile, two other girls spied on them

"Now that's beautiful," Weiss said as she watched her two teammates and friends engagement

"You said it," Yang said between bites of a candy apple

Weiss then looked up "wait when did you get that candy apple?"

the end

AN

and thus Ladybug week 2019 comes to an end! Now there are some stories I felt weren't that good (especially day 6 woo) anyway I wanna thank everyone who read my silly stories, (maybe I'll start writing more stories) also wanna thank Rosebelladonna and ladybug week on Tumblr (check their blog) and yeah until next time, peace!


End file.
